


Biscuit?

by themorewedance



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Turnadette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorewedance/pseuds/themorewedance
Summary: After all the fandom excitement today, I wanted to write something and a post on tumblr inspired this little story. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> After all the fandom excitement today, I wanted to write something and a post on tumblr inspired this little story. Enjoy!

Shelagh woke abruptly, her body feeling unusually warm. She looked over at her husband, still snoring peacefully. She reached over for her glasses on the bedside table, and as she sat up in bed, her stomach began to turn. She sat still for a moment, hoping the feeling would subside, but it was clear that she needed to go the bathroom, and quickly. She leapt from bed and quickly made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She knelt down on the cold tile, and began retching into the toilet. She rested her head on the toilet bowl and took deep breaths. Suddenly, Shelagh could  hear Patrick tapping lightly on the door.   
“Shelagh? Are you alright, love?” He jiggled the handle of the door to find it was locked.   
“I’m fine. Just a little nauseous but I’m fine, really.”   
“Okay, if you’re sure. I’ll wake the kids and start making breakfast.” Shelagh could hear him patter down the hallway, and she pulled herself to her feet. She splashed some cold water from the sink on her face, and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to the side and placed her hands on her stomach, outlining the small the bump that was starting to form.

* * *

 

Shelagh sat down at her little desk at the clinic and arranged her pamphlets and notepads. She stared at the new blue and pink notepads that Sister Ursula had given her yesterday and scoffed. She knew the system that she had developed was sufficient and she cursed the nun in her head. She suddenly felt her husband’s hands on her shoulders and his voice in her ear.   
“Are you sure you’re okay to work today? Maybe you have food poisoning or something.” She stood up from the desk and kissed her husband.   
“I am sure, dear. I feel much better now.” She smiled at her husband, and he reluctantly left her alone. They could hear one of the nurses calling for him from behind a curtain. She picked up the pink notepad and looked at the first name. She walked over to where a group of expecting mothers were conversing.   
“Mrs. Schmitt, Nurse Franklin will see you now.” She directed the young mother over to where to Trixie was standing in front of a curtain. Shelagh was going to return to her desk when one of the women in the group pulled her into the conversation.   
“Nurse Turner, we were just discussing baby names. I’m thinking Rose for a girl, and Charlie for a boy for this lil one.” The other girls ooed and awed at the chosen names, also giving their opinions. Shelagh smiled at the women, but suddenly she felt off. She grabbed a nearby chair for support and put her head down, breathing deeply. Her face felt suddenly feverish, and her stomach began to churn again. She could hear the mothers asking her if she was alright, but she couldn’t answer. She eyed the doors to the hallway trying to make a plan, but before she could move, she abruptly collapsed onto the floor. The mothers cried for the doctor and nurses, and they all crowded around the poor woman, crumpled on the floor. Patrick, Trixie, and Sister Ursula came running over to Shelagh immediately, with medical supplies in hand. Patrick sat down next to Shelagh and began calling her name, trying to rouse her back to consciousness. Shelagh slowly opened her eyes, and was startled to see a dozen concerned facing peering down at her. She looked up at her husband, whose eyes were wide and worry marks stretched across his face.   
“What’s happened?” She asked, trying to put together the pieces. One minute she was trying to move toward the door, and the next she was on the ground. Patrick had helped her sit into a chair.   
“You fainted, dear. I told you you weren’t well. We should get you behind a curtain so I can figure out what’s wrong.” Patrick offered out his hands to help Shelagh stand, but she just shook her head.   
“I know what’s wrong, Patrick.” Her husband stared down at her inquisitively. Shelagh reached out and placed his hand on her stomach.   
“I’m pregnant.” Immediately the crowd, which had grown in size when more nurses had come over to see what was wrong, gasped and broke out into whispers. The Nonnatus nurses looked back and forth at each other, trying to make sense of the news. Patrick was taken so aback, he couldn’t form words.   
“I’ve known for about a month but I was afraid to tell anyone, even you. I'm sorry, dear.” Shelagh looked down the floor, suddenly feeling guilty about withholding the news from her husband. Patrick bent down to her eye level, and immediately embraced her. He whispered playfully in her ear, “It was that bri-nylon.” The couple broke out into giggles. Patrick helped his wife stand and she was immediately pulled into a hug by her fellow nurses. They were all shouting their excitement and congratulations, and Shelagh smiled to herself, placing her hands on her stomach. Sister Ursula approached her holding a small box in her hand. She held the box out to Shelagh and said,   
“Biscuit?”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to find me on tumblr @nurse-franklin :)


End file.
